


Imagine…Jensen On Date Night

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Photographer!Jensen, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Jensen On Date Night

“Honey, come on, I need a stand in for the lighting. It’ll take two seconds,” said Jensen, leaning over the back of the couch in the lobby area. “Pretty please?” **  
**

“You know I don’t like getting my picture taken,” you said, Jensen putting on puppy dog eyes.

“Please? I’ll do whatever you want,” he said, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Whatever you want.”

“Five minutes and then we’re going on our date, alright?” you said, Jensen fist pumping as he stood upright, laughing at your eye roll.

“You really shouldn’t have fallen in love with a photographer if you hate getting your picture taken you know,” he said, holding out his hand for you to follow.

“You have a few other redeeming qualities,” you said, letting a smile on your face. It was safe to say that Jensen had taken thousands and thousands of pictures of you. Far more than a person needed. He’d do it at breakfast, folding laundry, going for a walk…the man couldn’t seem to keep from snapping at least a few of you everyday. Where you saw unflattering angles or sweaty skin or a weird expression, he simply didn’t.

“Alright,” he said, walking to the back of the studio to one of the rooms with windows. “I want you to stand right…there.”

“The sun is going down you know,” you said, Jensen giving you a bitch face.

“No shit. That’s what happens at night. Just behave for me and we’ll be out of here like that,” said Jensen. You sighed, standing there with crossed arms, Jensen fishing something out of his pocket. “Close your eyes.”

“Last time you blindfolded me I get sprayed with the hose,” you said, Jensen smirking.

“I can’t help that you’re gullible,” he said. “No hoses in sight here though.”

“I have a distinct feeling this is some kind of prank,” you said, shutting your eyes, feeling soft fabric be laid over top of them.

“I’m taking your picture is all,” said Jensen, fixing your hair and kissing your cheek. “Trust me?”

“Yes,” you breathed out, his fingers trailing down your arm slowly, intertwining with your fingers. He hummed quietly and gave a small tug forward, a hand on the small of your back guiding you to somewhere else in the building. “Jensen…”

“Sit on down, honey,” he said, guiding you into a soft chair, your legs brushing a tablecloth. “Now…”

He started to move your arms in front of you, positioning them in your lap, something heavy placed in them after a moment.

“I’m going to take this off now,” said Jensen, grazing a finger over your cheek. “You ready?”

“What are you…” you said, the material slipping over your head. Your gaze immediately fell to the table in front of you, a lit candle and bottle of unopened wine sitting on top beside a set of empty plates.

You were smiling as you looked from the sweet little date he’d set up to the item in your lap, giggling at it.

“A photo album. I never would have guessed,” you teased, flipping open the cover, pausing when you saw the first picture.

Jensen was smiling playfully in it, in the middle of a white backdrop, holding something behind his back. You could feel him watching beside you as you turned the page, Jensen holding a sign up, the back of it to you. The next photo had him with it flipped around, showing a big red heart in the black and white photograph. He moved it to the side in the next photo, the sign now saying ‘I Love You’ in giant letters.

As you went through the album, the messages started to form sweet messages and promises, your heart pounding when you got to the second to last page that simply was a picture of him smiling. The last page wasn’t a picture but instead the nice cursive inlay people sometimes wanted, the words directing you to look to your left.

You did as told, your gaze lowering, Jensen down on one knee with a pink on his cheeks.

“So-“

“Yes,” you said, nodding your head, Jensen chuckling.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, slipping his hand into his pants pocket, pulling out a small box.

You squeaked out a yes, hopping out of your seat and into his waiting arms, the tension running out of his body.

“Want to have that date now?” he said with a grin, spinning you around.

“Definitely, Ackles,” you said, his arms wrapping you up in a tight embrace.

“You got it, Ackles.”


End file.
